Why Teardrops Fall
by Rally4ever
Summary: Songfic. Hannah's singing a new song for her audience, what's her inspiration?


I do not own Hannah Montana or any affiliated characters. And I also don't own Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on My Guitar," neither does Hannah I'm afraid but it so fits. Hope you enjoy this story. I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Hannah Montana was on stage again, tonight she would be singing a new song for her audience. Even if it was just this once, she had to try to get these thoughts, that person, this song, out of her. She didn't know how much of her it would take to give voice to these new feelings. She had always found comfort in the songs she wrote, in the guitar she used, but at this moment, in the spotlight, on this stool, center stage it was hard to see how it would help to dull the pain she had been feeling. 

She scanned the crowd, hoping 'he' wouldn't be there to see this.

"Hi everybody, I'm Hannah Montana I hope you like this new song I'm going to try out."

The crowd could tell she was more serious this evening, a respectful hush came over the crowd… as she began  
to strum her guitar and sing these heart- felt words…

"He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing  
Everything that we should be.

I'll bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without."

She remembered while she was singing this verse the events of the past week,

How 'he' had begun to tell her about this wonderful dream girl off his, only how much better it was that 'she' was real.  
She smiled supportively, and she laughed in spite of herself, because he was almost too cute with that expression on his face.  
Though, he never had to do much to make her laugh.  
How long had she felt like this, why did it take her so long to realize how much she noticed him?

"He talks to me  
I laugh, cuz he's just so funny  
That I can't even see  
Anyone, when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night"

He continued to tell her how this girl was really the 'one' for him… How 'she' never had to be as perfect as dreams,  
because he loved her, imperfections and all.

How he had never felt this way before about anybody, he didn't really know what love was til he realized he loved her.  
He sounded so excited, so happy. One question bothered her late into the night when few thoughts weren't of him, Who was 'she'?

"He walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky, cause…"

It was torture watching him pace back and forth, waking all around her…

He was so thrilled about this. He had his own way about him, some would have called him clumsy…  
she saw him for what he was… perfectly flawless,

Everything about him just worked. She wouldn't change a thing.  
Whoever 'she' was, 'she' was the luckiest girl on Earth to deserve his love.  
'She'd' be able to look in his eyes anytime 'she' wanted, and feel his arms holding her,  
letting her know everything would be okay. She knew nothing would ever be right again.

This girl was going to get his heart and break hers.  
A single tear rolled down her cheek, it glistened on its way down towards her guitar.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

So I'll go home, as I turn out the light,  
I'll put his picture down and  
maybe get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar...

He's the time taken up  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's this song on this stage, I keep singing  
Don't know why I do.

He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see."

As she strummed the last chords, her fingers left her guitar, she began to wonder if  
He would just leave her for this girl, she wondered if she'd lose him that easily.

Would he forget all about her and never look back?

Hannah took a moment, and let herself breathe deep, and she looked up for the first time from her guitar,  
since she'd started strumming and singing, she'd been so wrapped up in the song…

She saw the faces of the crowd, their expressions… They were impressed beyond words,  
silent and observant of her, and what would happen next.

"Thank you all for coming. I appreciate every one of you for bearing with me, and for listening. That's our show."

She got up from the stool, bringing her guitar she gave a wave with her free hand and turned to leave… but not before  
she heard a thunderous round of applause, as the grateful audience gave her a standing ovation. They had never seen  
her be so powerfully real and vulnerable before. She took bow and headed backstage, she was ready to cry some  
more in her dressing room. No sense in having the whole world see her be more of a wreck.

She was sobbing in her dressing room with a star on the door reading:

HANNAH MONTANA.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice, one she wasn't quite prepared to hear right now.

The voice questioned softly, "Hannah, can I come in?"

She yelled, desperation in her tone, towards the direction of the door, "Why?"

The voice explained, "I just want to talk."

She sighed, wiped her eyes, in a poor attempt to compose herself, she made her way to the door and opened it,  
she let the person in, then closed the door behind them.

She started timidly, "I didn't see you in the audience… I thought you weren't here tonight."

"Miley, you should know by now… I'm always there for you. I was in the back tonight, that's probably why you didn't see me."

"Oh." She rasped out.

"That new song was beautiful, Miles. Maybe Hannah's best, though I've always liked 'if we were a movie.'"

"Yeah, I like it too, it's one of my favs."

"So what was the inspiration for that new song, Miles?"

She asked, "What do you mean?"

"You usually write from experience don't you, from your life?"

"Uh, not this time… it was different."

He stated, "I see."

She replied, "I'm glad you do."

She had turned her back to him…

"Well, hypothetically then… if this song could be based in life… if a guy had told his friend, his best friend ….  
About this exceptional girl that he'd fallen in love with, what would his best friend do?"

She answered, "Like the 'song' said, the best friend, she would smile and be supportive no matter what. That is what friends do."

"Even… if she… didn't feel like being that 'supportive' on the inside?"

Exasperated, she explained still not facing him, "Yes, even if it was breaking her heart."

"Why would it break her heart to hear him out?"

"Because, she'd want him happy. Even if she might lose him, if she herself couldn't make him happy, if she wasn't enough."

"And if she was enough, if she'd always been?"

She whispered a question, "What are you saying?"

He turned her gently towards him, so she could look in his eyes and know he meant it when he said, "I mean, that wonderfully unique 'girl,' his best friend, what if he had been talking about her the whole time and was just waiting for the 'right' moment to let her know. Every word he said was the truth about her. What if he had completely fallen for her, might she love him back?"

Miley searched his eyes hopeful, "She might."

He assured her, "You're more than enough. You're all that I need to fall into, Miles. It's you."

She replied, "And, you know me better than practically anyone; you've got enough of me to hurt my heart. But, I trust you never would."

"I love you Miley Stewart."

"I love you too, Oliver Oken. I should have known."

"Yes, you should have," Oliver laughed a bit in response as he held her face close to his,  
"So, anymore teardrops on your guitar because of me?"

Miley felt Oliver use his thumb to wipe away her stray tears from her smiling face,  
"Only happy tears, Oliver." She drew him into a sweet kiss, one full of happiness and most of all love.


End file.
